Un rato intimo de dos idiotas
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Una historia lemmon entre cierta glotona de cabello rojo y cierta idiota de cabello celeste... Futanari leve


\- Vaya… Sí que es habladora tú amiga. Pensé que no me soltaba.- Rió Kyoko mientras abrazaba a su peliceleste que fruncía el entrecejo.

\- Pues es muy guapa… Mucho más que yo. Tal vez deberías…-Sayaka no pudo continuar callada por un beso de la pelirroja que la apretaba fuertemente contra ella. De pronto la espadachina volvió a notar toda esa excitación contenida durante hacía mucho y empujó a su lancera hacia atrás cayendo encima de ella. Por un momento Kyoko se lo tomó como un juego hasta que vio que la justiciera comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa.

\- Sayaka… ¿Estás segura? Yo no tengo prisa…- Dijo la pelirroja colorada mientras miraba hacia otra parte que no fuese el rostro de Sayaka. Si la miraba a ella comenzaría a flaquear su determinación.

\- ¿Acaso tú quieres que pare Kyoko?- Susurró la peliceleste seductoramente en el oído de su heroína haciéndola estremecer. La pelirroja simplemente negó con la cabeza e incorporándose comenzó a besar el cuello de su sirenita.

Despacio ella se quitó la camiseta que llevaba mostrando un sujetador de color azul fuerte con flores blancas. Kyoko tragó saliva y con rapidez se desató los últimos botones de su camisa para después quitársela de golpe.

De nuevo se acercó a los labios de su chica y la besó con fuerza mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de ella que le correspondió de igual forma. Pronto la lancera la giró y alternó las posiciones, colocándola debajo de ella.

Sayaka se sonrojó al notar contra su sexo el miembro de su amiga el cual estaba ya endurecido, pero todavía oculto bajo los shorts y bragas de Kyoko quien en ese instante acababa de quitarle el sujetador y con mucha delicadeza comenzaba a lamerle los pezones en tanto que la espadachina soltaba un gemido de placer.

\- Kyoko… ¡Oh sí Kyoko!- Gimió la peliceleste con los ojos cerrados por el placer. La pelirroja sonrió para sus adentros. ¡Sayaka era maravillosa! Justo tras ese pensamiento notó como unas manos agarraban el botón de su pantaloneta y lo desabrochaban lentamente, para luego bajar la cremallera aún más despacio. La lancera jadeó sin poderlo evitar. Incorporándose se quitó ella misma el resto de ropa que llevaba en tanto que la justiciera hacía lo mismo.

Kyoko se quedó totalmente muda ante lo bellísima que era Sayaka. Estaba justo en frente de ella, totalmente desnuda, iba a hacerla su mujer.

Sayaka por su parte no pudo evitar asustarse ante aquello que Kyoko tenía entre las piernas. Si… Por fin quedaba esclarecido el por qué Kyoko era codiciada por varias nenas en los bares gay. ¡Menudo tamaño!

La pelirroja sonrió al ver hacia donde miraba la peliceleste y dando un par de pasos la abrazó con cuidado.

\- Sayaka… Te quiero.- Susurró mientras los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas (Estilo anime) sin saber porque.

\- Yo también Kyoko. Te quiero.- Dijo ella aferrándose fuertemente al cuello de su amada para luego quedarse inmóvil y preguntar.- Bart… ¿Tienes condones?-.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor bajase por su frente. Estaba claro que Sayaka era toda alerta. Ahí estaban en plan romántico y menuda pregunta… Aunque era cierto ¿Llevaba condones? Corrió apresurada para mirar en sus pantalones encontrando uno en su cartera con la fecha de caducidad todavía válida.

Antes de poder decir nada la peliceleste ya se lo había arrancado de las manos y estaba abriéndolo. De pronto se agachó junto a ella y de nuevo la lancera solo pudo abrir la boca para soltar un gutural y ronco gemido. ¡Sayaka acababa de tomar su miembro con sus manos para colocarle el condón!

Incapaz de aguantar más Kyoko se arrojó encima de ella mientras le besaba los pechos, el vientre y comenzó a descender hasta su sexo. Ni un solo pelo se podía ver en aquel perfecto triángulo y con cuidado la pelirroja comenzó a pasar su lengua por él notando inmediatamente que la peliceleste estaba muy excitada. Sayaka jadeó y se retorció por el placer pero fue capaz de murmurarle.

\- Kyoko… Quisiera… Primero querría…- La espadachina se quedó atascada en sus palabras pero la lancera la comprendió perfectamente. Primero quería que ella le hiciese el amor, y luego ya podrían pasar a practicar el sexo.

Ella sabía que aquella era la primera vez de su chica (En el sentido futanari de la palabra) y quería que la recordase de la mejor forma posible.

Con delicadeza volvió a besarla en tanto que su chica separaba las piernas despacio. Kyoko le acarició el muslo y con cuidado comenzó a introducirse en su interior. Sayaka tenía los ojos cerrados pero su rostro todavía conservaba una expresión de placer. Incapaz de contenerse, la lancera introdujo su pene con más fuerza notando un ligero desgarro y sintiendo como la peliceleste se tensaba bajo ella. Una pequeña lágrima salió de los ojos de su sirenita para perderse en su cabello.

\- ¿Sayaka? Oh Dios… ¿Te he lastimado?- Preguntó la lancera con la voz ronca y besando suavemente a su novia intentando reconfortarla. Al cabo de unos segundos la espadachina abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

\- Si… No quiero que pares Kyoko. No quiero…-Gimió Sayaka mientras mordía el cuello de Kyoko que comenzó a moverse despacio.

La peliceleste hizo un par de muecas de dolor, pero al cabo de unos instantes la pelirroja notó que ella se relajaba y se volvía más ligera. Aceleró un poco el ritmo y fue respondido con un fuerte jadeo por parte de su amada a la que sonrió con satisfacción. Antes de ella la lancera solo se había preocupado por obtener placer para ella mismo y lo que fuese de su acompañante le daba igual. Pero ahora descubría que también era muy excitante provocarle placer a otra persona y más si también su corazón latía por ella y no solo su cuerpo la reclamaba.

De pronto la espadachina enroscó sus piernas en torno a su cintura y la introdujo más en su cuerpo. La joven se encontraba casi en estado de éxtasis. ¡Que bello y placentero era hacer el amor! Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los castaños de Kyoko mirándola fijamente mientras la penetraba una y otra vez. Había tanta ternura y amor en la mirada de esa chica que la peliceleste sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Ahora entendía la frase "amar te duele". No solo porque sufrieses por infidelidades o porque el amor es duro, sino porque cuando amas tantísimo a alguien, el sentimiento es tan intenso que se confunde con el dolor.

De pronto unos espasmos comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo. Unos espasmos muy placenteros y, arqueando la espalda, Sayaka se aferró al cuello de Kyoko mientras lanzaba unos grititos sin poderlo evitar.

Al notar a su chica alcanzar el clímax, la pelirroja incrementó el ritmo mientras le besaba los pechos que fue en el momento en que ella comenzó a gimotear salvajemente mientras le agarraba el cabello. Tan solo un breve instante después la lancera notó que alcanzaba el orgasmo pero en unas proporciones hasta ahora desconocidas para ella, y el solo pensamiento le provocó otra oleada de placer.

Aferradas la una a la otra, ambas jadearon con fuerza al saberse alcanzando la cúspide del placer juntas y cuando por fin terminaron, el cuerpo de Sayaka todavía tenía espasmos a cada segundo, en tanto que Kyoko no conseguía que su respiración se normalizase.

Con cuidado la pelirroja se retiró del interior de su amada, pudiendo ver que la chica había apenas sangrado y tras quitarse el condón y vestirse ambas de nuevo, se tumbó junto a la peliceleste mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Ella la miró esbozando una sonrisa pícara y sin poderlo evitar ambos se echaron a reír.

-Sayaka… Te quiero.- volvió a decirle la lancera aún entre risas. Ella no le contestó y se limitó a abrazarle mientras recostaba la cabeza en su pecho. Kyoko dio un largo suspiro. Sentía algo nuevo… Algo que pocas veces en la vida había notado. Al menos no de forma tan clara y fuerte para él. Esa cosa tenía un nombre ¿No?… Umm… ¿Cuál era?¡Ah sí!... Felicidad.


End file.
